harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aberforth Dumbledore
afirma que Aberforth ingresó a Hogwarts tres años después de su hermano, lo que indica un año de nacimiento de 1883-1884. Gran Bretaña o IrlandaWorld Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling |sangre = Sangre mestiza |alias = Ab |especie= Humano |género = Masculino |altura = |pelo = Canoso |ojos = Azul |familia = *Percival Dumbledore (padre) *Kendra Dumbledore (madre) † *Honoria Dumbledore (tía) *Albus Dumbledore (hermano) † *Ariana Dumbledore (hermana) † |patronus = Cabra |casa = Gryffindor |lealtad = *Cabeza de Puerco *Orden del Fénix *Familia Dumbledore *Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería |ocupación= Propietario y camarero de Cabeza de Puerco. |varita = Desconocida |estado = Soltero }} Aberforth Dumbledore ( e. 1883 / 1884) era un mago mestizo, el segundo hijo de Percival y Kendra Dumbledore, hermano menor de Albus, y hermano mayor de Ariana. Asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería entre 1895 y 1902. Su padre, que había sido condenado a prisión por atacar a tres Muggles, murió en Azkaban cuando Aberforth era joven, y su madre y su hermana fueron asesinadas accidentalmente. Aberforth culpó a su hermano Albus por la muerte de su hermana, Ariana y por lo tanto su relación fue bastante tensa. Aberforth era el propietario y camarero del Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade, y fue miembro de la Orden del Fénix original durante la Primera guerra mágica. En 1998, ayudó Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger a distancia durante su búsqueda de horrocruxes, él envió el Elfo doméstico Dobby para ayudarlos a escapar de la Mansión Malfoy. Más tarde les permitió usar un túnel secreto que conectaba la Cabeza de Puerco con Hogwarts cuando el trío llegó a Hogsmeade. Posteriormente luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts y sobrevivió a la Segunda guerra mágica. Siguió viviendo en Hogsmeade, atendiendo a sus cabras. Biografia Vida Temprana (1884-1891) Aberforth era el hijo medio de Percival y Kendra Dumbledore, hermano menor de Albus y hermano mayor de Ariana. La familia vivía en Mould-on-the-Wold, en donde vivían una vida tranquila. Durante su infancia, Aberforth empezó a tener una obsesión con las cabras, y las adoraba, debido a esto , el cuento favorito de Aberforth mientras crecía era '' Gruñona, la cabra mugrienta . -Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo La Familia Dumbledore acabó su tranquilidad cuando quedó traumatizada porque Ariana, que entonces tenía seis años, fue atacada por tres chicos Muggle que la habían visto realizar magia, pero Ariana no quiso repetir el hechizo para proteger el Estatuto del Secreto.thumb|250px|left|Valle de Godric, el lugar donde vivía la familia Dumbledore antes del aprisionamiento de su padre El ataque dejó a Ariana medio enloquecida e incapaz de controlar su magia. Su padre maldijo a los niños en represalia y fue arrestado por ello. No reveló a las autoridades el motivo de su ataque, ya que Ariana habría sido retirada de la familia como una amenaza para el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico y se lo colocaría en Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas permanentemente. Percival fue encarcelado en Azkaban, y Kendra llevó a la familia al Valle de Godric, publicando una historia de que Ariana estaba enferma y necesitaba quedarse en casa. Esta historia llevó a la suposición de que Ariana era una Squib. Tiempo después, Percival murió en prisión. Aberforth asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería entre 1895 y 1902. Basado en una fecha de nacimiento de 1884, Aberforth habría asistido a Hogwarts entre estas fechas, comenzando a los once años y continuando durante siete años. A diferencia de Albus, Aberforth prefirió resolver sus diferencias mediante el duelo, en lugar del diálogo. Estaba a la sombra de Albus, ya que su hermano era un mago extraordinariamente talentoso y académico, debido a esto, todos idolatraban a Albus y no le prestaban atención a Aberforth, incluso algunos no notaban su existencia. Aberforth conoció a Elphias Doge, el mejor amigo de Albus, y no le agradaba, considerándolo como un idiota que alababa a su hermano. Tragedia thumb|200px|El hermano de Aberforth, Albus y su amigo Gellert GrindelWald Aberforth era el hermano favorito de Ariana, y él tomó parte de la responsabilidad de cuidarla, Ariana lo quería tanto que Aberforth incluso podía controlar su inestable magia, evitando accidentes, Aberforth también quería mucho a Ariana y ambos se llevaban muy bien. Sin embargo, él no estaba en casa cuando Ariana perdió el control de su magia y accidentalmente mató a su madre. Tras el fallecimiento de su madre, Albus, quien se había graduado de Hogwarts, decidió abandonar sus planes y quedarse en casa para cuidar a sus hermanos menores. Aberforth quiso abandonar la escuela y hacerse cargo de la atención de su hermana, pero Albus no lo permitió, ya que Albus quería que su hermano menor completara su educación en Hogwarts, aunque lamentaba amargamente tener que abandonar sus grandes planes. En esta época, Aberforth era descrito como un joven "díscolo", conocido por arrojar estiércol de cabra a sus vecinos e inclinarse a entrar en duelos con aquellos con los que tenía desacuerdos. -Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore Cuando Gellert Grindelwald llegó al Valle de Godric, él y Albus inmediatamente entablaron una amistad, juntos soñando con encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte y liderando una revolución que haría que los muggles fueran subordinados de los magos, Albus apreciaba tanto a Grindelwald que se enamoró de él y ambos iniciaron una relación romántica. Albus, por sus ambiciones, dejó de lado a Ariana, que era principalmente cuidada por Aberforth, el cual odiaba a Grindelwald y también a su hermano, por abandonar sus responsabilidades y no cuidar a Ariana, lo cual era su deber. Al enterarse de las ambiciones de su hermano mayor, Aberforth estaba disgustado por ese plan, pero también le preocupaba que Ariana tuviera que estar involucrada. Cuando llegó el momento de que Aberforth regresara a Hogwarts, decidió finalmente confrontar a Albus y a Grindelwald sobre la imposibilidad de semejante esquema y señaló enfurecidamente que Albus había descuidado a Ariana y que no podía ser el líder heroico de la revolución con Ariana en remolque, de lo cual Albus dijo luego que lo "devolvió a la realidad" a pesar de no querer escuchar la verdad de las palabras que Aberfoth le gritó. Grindelwald se puso furioso y usó la Maldición Cruciatus en Aberforth. Albus trató de proteger a su hermano y un Triple duelo estalló. Mientras los tres luchaban, Ariana trató de detener la pelea, pero una maldición perdida de uno de ellos golpeó a Ariana, matándola. Aberforth estaba devastado por la muerte de su hermana menor que él su madre pasaron años cuidando y culpó furiosamente a Albus por la muerte de Ariana, llegando a atacar físicamente a su hermano en el funeral de su hermana y rompiendo la nariz de Albus, gritando que la muerte de Ariana era su culpa. Él nunca perdonó a su hermano y continuó resintiéndolo durante años, a pesar de los inmensos sentimientos de arrepentimiento de Albus, de los cuales Aberforth no estuvo enterado. Barman de Cabeza de Puerco thumb|200px|left|La Orden Original de la que Aberforth era miembro En algún momento, Aberforth se convirtió en el barman de Cabeza de Puerco en la aldea de Hogsmeade. Durante estas fechas, Aberforth y Albus se reconciliaron, y aunque no tuvieron una relación amistosa, si tenían una relación cordial, pese a esto, Aberforth seguía enojado con su hermano por lo que hizo años atrás. Cuando Tom Ryddle regresó a Hogwarts para solicitar la plaza de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Albus reveló que tenía conexiones con el barman local, quien le contó sobre los compañeros de Ryddle que lo esperaban en la Cabeza de Puerco. Más tarde, cuando la Primera Guerra Mágica estalló, Aberforth se unió a la Orden del Fénix, oponiéndose a Lord Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos. Primera Guerra Mágica En algún momento alrededor de 1975, Mundungus Fletcher fue expulsado de Cabeza de Puerco de por vida. Sirius Black más tarde notó que Aberforth tiene un buen recuerdo de a quién ha echado de su taberna. En 1980, Albus visitó Cabeza de Puerco para entrevistar a Sybill Trelawney para el puesto de profesor de Adivinación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Severus Snape, un Mortífago, escuchó parte de la Profecía sobre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, la cual había sido pronunciada por Trelawney en una profecía inconsciente. Sin embargo, Snape no pudo escuchar su totalidad, ya que Aberforth lo sorprendió espiando y lo echó. Entre las guerras thumb|Aberforth en [[1995.]] Alrededor de 1982, Aberfoth fue procesado por el Wizengamot por " '' utilizar encantamientos inapropiados en una cabra",causando un "escándalo menor" que fue ampliamente reportado en los periódicos. Según su hermano, Aberforth no permitió que los chismes lo derribaran o lo forzaran a esconderse. Sin embargo, Albus no estaba seguro si esto se debía a la valentía, ya que afirmó no estar completamente seguro de que Aberforth podría leer. Segunda Guerra Mágica thumb|left|200px|El Éjercito de Dumbledore reunido en Cabeza de Puerco En 1995, Harry Potter y un gran número de estudiantes llegaron a Cabeza de Puerco para hablar de aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por parte de Harry. Este era un grupo de defensa ilegal, ya que Dolores Umbridge prohibió todas las actividades grupales. Aberfoth sirvió al grupo una gran cantidad de copas de Cerveza de mantequilla, a pesar de que algunos de los chicos consideraban pedir Whisky de fuego. Mundungus estuvo también presente actuando como un informante para la Orden del Fénix, disfrazado. Aberforth estuvo impresionado al ver tal cantidad de personas, asumiendo que nunca antes había venido tanta gente al pub. En 1996, Aberforth se reunió con Mundungus Fletcher fuera de Las Tres Escobas, que parecía estar vendiendo productos robados del número 12 de Grimmauld Place; uno de esos objetos era el espejo doble de Sirius Black, el cual fue comprado por Aberforth. El intercambio fue observado por Harry Potter, quien intentó enfrentar a Mundungus después de la partida de Aberforth. thumb|200px|El funeral de su hermano mayor, Albus En 1997, la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, culminando con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore a manos de Severus Snape quien (aunque esto era desconocido para todos los demás en ese momento, además del fallecido Albus) estaba trabajando bajo las órdenes de Albus. Una gran cantidad de personas asistieron a su funeral, incluyendo a Aberforth, quien aunque estaba todavía resentido por las acciones de Albus en el último año del siglo XIX, en el fondo lo quería y estaba triste por la ida del director. Estudiantes de Hogwarts, profesores, viejos amigos, residentes de Hogsmeade, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, asistieron al funeral también. Después de la muerte de su hermano, Aberforth ya no tenía familia. Al año siguiente, dado que Dumbledore había muerto y no podía proteger a la escuela de los Mortífagos, Lord Voldemort logró hacerse cargo de Hogwarts. Snape se convirtió en Director, y Alecto y Amycus Carrow, dos Mortífagos, se convirtieron en Directora Adjunta y Director Adjunto. A los Carrow les gustaba castigar a los estudiantes, y eran crueles y sádicos. Usaron su poder para torturar a los estudiantes que se oponían a ellos. Al mismo tiempo, Voldemort tomó al Ministerio de Magia y dominó la sociedad mágica británica. Debido a esto, en las noches había toque de queda y Aberforth no podía salir de su pub, en donde vivía. thumb|200px|left|Aberforth viendo en el fragmento del espejo Aberforth, al tener la posesión del espejo doble, lo usó para vigilar a Harry, tal como lo había hecho su hermano, a través de la otra mitad. Harry no estaba al tanto de los detalles, pero de vez en cuando miraba el espejo, pensando que los ojos podrían pertenecer a Albus. Cuando Harry pidió ayuda desesperadamente desde el espejo mientras estaba atrapado en la Mansión Malfoy, Aberforth envió a Dobby, un elfo doméstico con el cual se había amistado con él durante los últimos años; al rescate, el elfo rescató a Harry y a los otros encerrados, pero murió durante la escaramuza. Aberforth estaba triste por saber que el elfo murió en acción. En 1998, Neville, quien había sido un problema para Snape y los Carrow, fue perseguido por los últimos, los cuales en un intento desesperado intentaron matarlo o enviarlo a Azkaban, el chico se escondió en la Sala de los Menesteres la cual adoptó la apariencia de un refugio. Poco a poco más personas se refugiaban en la sala que cada vez más se iba llenando. Entonces al grupo le empezó a dar hambre y sed, y al mismo descubrieron un pasadizo secreto desde la Sala de los Menesteres a Cabeza de Cuerpo, por este pasadizo empezaron a ir recurrentemente a Cabeza de Puerco, en donde Aberforth les proporcionaba agua y comida para nutrirse. Paralelamente, el trío de oro inició una búsqueda a los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, para destruirlos y matar a Voldemort. Decidieron buscar el siguiente Horrocrux de Lord Voldemort en el castillo de Hogwarts controlado por el Señor Oscuro. Harry, Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en la aldea de Hogsmeade, desencadenando un Encantamiento maullido que alertó a los mortífagos sobre su llegada. Como estaban escondidos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, los Mortífagos decidieron enviar a los Dementores para encontrar a Harry. Los Dementores, sintiendo miedo, rápidamente se acercaron, y Harry lanzó un Encantamiento Patronus para repelerlos. Una puerta crujió por detrás, y Aberforth le dijo al trío que entrara. Aberforth convenció a los mortífagos de que había encendido la alarma dejando salir a su gata, y era su cabra Patronus, no el ciervo patronus de Harry Potter, lo que realmente vieron. Durante la conversación, Aberforth le habló a los Mortífagos de manera grosera, asumiendo que desde que ellos tomaron el poder, todo se había arruinado. Los Mortífagos le dieron una advertencia y se fueron. thumb|200px|Ron y Hermione con Aberforth Dumbledore Harry reconoció al hombre como Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano menor de Albus. Aberforth quería que escaparan del pueblo a la mañana siguiente a otro país, creyendo que la Orden del Fénix había terminado, Voldemort ya había ganado la guerra, y que aquellos que aún luchaban solo se estaban engañando a sí mismos. Cuando Harry se negó, diciendo que debía completar la misión de Dumbledore, Aberforth reprendió a Harry por seguir a su hermano y le preguntó si conocía toda la verdad sobre él. Harry, dudando ya de las intenciones de Dumbledore, no pudo responder. Con poco empuje, Aberforth relató la historia real sobre su infancia. A pesar de escuchar sobre el pasado de Dumbledore, Harry tenía la intención de completar la misión de Dumbledore, con o sin la ayuda de Aberforth para entrar a Hogwarts. En un último intento, Harry le revela a Aberforth que cuando Albus tomó la poción de tortura el día de su muerte, vio como él y Ariana eran torturados, algo que impactó a Aberforth, ya que pensaba que Albus no le tenía cariño. Inclinándose ante lo inevitable, Aberforth se dirigió al retrato de Ariana, y ella desapareció por un túnel largo y oscuro, y pronto regresó con otra figura; Neville Longbottom. Neville condujo a los tres de vuelta a la Sala de los Menesteres, y alertó a la Orden del Fénix de que Harry había llegado a la escuela, posteriormente Minerva Mcgonagall evacuó a los alumnos menores de edad y a los que no querían luchar. La Cabeza de Puerco se convirtió en el principal centro de transporte para los estudiantes salientes y los miembros entrantes de la Orden antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts a través de un pasadizo secreto detrás de un retrato de su hermana Ariana. thumb|200px|left|Aberforth peleando en la batalla junto con otros defensores de Hogwarts Aberforth decidió más tarde luchar en la batalla; entró en Hogwarts minutos antes de que la batalla estallara. Cuando esta estalló, los alrededores del castillo empezaron a ser atacados y este empezó a temblar por el movimiento, hechizos de afuera llegaban al castillo y empezaban a desmoronarlo. Aberforth se encontró con Harry y se quejó con él de cómo cientos de estudiantes evacuados pasaban por su pub, y que deberían haber mantenido a algunos estudiantes de Slytherin como rehenes contra los Mortífagos, a lo que Harry respondió que eso no detendría a Voldemort y que Albus nunca lo haría. Aberforth se burló de la última teoría antes de irse a defender el castillo. Más tarde en la batalla, los gigantes intentaron abrirse paso al castillo por las almenas, exactamente en el área norte, debido a esto, Aberforth junto con algunos estudiantes empezaron a frenar a los gigantes. Después Aberforth vio a Remus Lupin luchando contra Antonin Dolohov. Aberforth luego entró al castillo en donde presenció como Ginny Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks disparaban desde una ventana rota a Mortífagos que intentaban acceder al castillo; Aberforth felicitó a Ginny cuando golpeó con un hechizo a un grupo de Mortífagos; Tonks le preguntó a Aberforth si vio a Lupin, a lo que Aberforth contestó que estaba luchando con Dolohov, debido a esto, Tonks se lanzó hacia una nube de polvo para rescatar a Lupin. Posteriormente, Voldemort pausó la batalla y todos los Mortífagos se fueron, la batalla había dejado a cincuenta muertos, entre los cuales estaba Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Lupin y Tonks, el penúltimo había muerto en manos de Dolohov y Tonks quien intentó salvarlo, fue atacada desprevenidamente por su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual mató a su sobrina. Algunas horas más tarde, Voldemort y todos los Mortífagos llegaron a Hogwarts sosteniendo el”cadáver“de Harry. Ahí la batalla se reanudó cuando llegaron los refuerzos liderados por Charlie Weasley y Horace Slughorn. Aberforth luchó en la reanudada batalla y aturdió a Augustus Rookwood. Luego presenció como Harry, quien no había muerto, mata a Voldemort en un duelo final. Posiblemente Aberforth se encontraba entre las tantas personas que abrazaron a Harry después de la muerte de Voldemort. Después de la guerra thumb|200px|Aberforth con Dean y Seamus después de la batalla Aberforth sobrevivió a la batalla final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Después de la batalla, habló con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan mientras estaba en el Gran Comedor. Más tarde regresó a su vida anterior, "sigue en la Cabeza de Puerco, jugando con sus cabras". "30 July 2007 Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling Aspecto físico Aberforth Dumbledore era alto y delgado, con una gran cantidad de pelo gris y barba larga y fibrosa. Sus ojos eran de un brillante tono azul que perforaba el alma y generalmente se ocultaban detrás de las sucias lentes de sus gafas. Si bien tienen un notable parecido fraternal, su atuendo más informal y su disposición a menudo gruñona lo hicieron parecer mucho menos discreto que Albus. A menudo usaba un delantal. Personalidad y rasgos Aberforth es considerado por la mayoría de las personas que están familiarizadas con él como extraño y brusco. Alastor Moody, quien se reunió con él durante la toma de la foto de la Orden original, solo lo describió como un "extraño tipo". Tiene una curiosa obsesión con las cabras, que parece que les provoca efectos inapropiados, y se ocupó de un gran número de clientes dudosos en el Cabeza de Puerco. También tiene una larga memoria; una vez colocó una prohibición de por vida de la Cabeza de Puerco de Mundungus Fletcher por ofenderlo. Aberforth tenía un agudo ingenio y era un duelista talentoso, aunque no tenía interés en asuntos académicos. Era una persona muy concisa, comentando que el trío eran unos "Malditos tontos". Aberforth en general parece cínico y de mal genio, como cuando sarcásticamente le señaló a Harry Potter, qué poco le había dicho realmente Albus Dumbledore incluso mientras le imponía una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, sus acciones a veces parecen desmentir esto. Por ejemplo, a pesar de que en general no le gustaba su hermano mayor por su búsqueda de gloria, y culpándolo por la muerte de su hermana menor, los dos obviamente mantuvieron contacto entre sí, y Aberforth se unió a la Orden del Fénix, que Albus fundó y dirigió. Además, a pesar de haber afirmado antes que "Quien-tú-sabes ha ganado, se acabó, y cualquiera que pensara lo contrario se engañaba a sí mismo", luchó valientemente y desinteresadamente en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Su naturaleza involuntariamente valiente se muestra en una de sus últimas conversaciones con Harry; después de que Harry le agradeciera por salvarle la vida a él y a sus amigos dos veces, Aberforth respondió en tono áspero: "Cuídalos, entonces. Puede que no pueda salvarlos por tercera vez". Aberforth estaba más que dispuesto a usar tácticas clandestinas contra sus enemigos, ya que le sugirió a Harry que mantuviera como rehenes a estudiantes Slytherin contra sus padres, que también servían como Mortífagos. Destrezas y habilidades mágicas thumb|Una cabra, el patronus de Aberforth Aunque no era tan poderoso como su hermano, Aberforth era, sin embargo, un mago muy talentoso y poderoso por su propio derecho, dada su participación y posterior supervivencia de la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mágica. *'Encantamiento Patronus:' Aberforth fue capaz de conjurar un corpóreo Patronus, que era una magia muy avanzada y una prueba de habilidad mágica superior. Su Patronus tomó la forma de una cabra. *'Encantamientos:'Aberforth Dumbledore una vez usó un encantamiento para mantener una cabra limpia y sus cuernos rizados. Aunque fue procesado porque ese encantamiento se consideró inapropiado, todavía era un testamento de su habilidad en Encantamientos. *'Duelo:' Durante sus años escolares, se dice que Aberforth prefiere resolver las cosas mediante duelos en lugar de negociar, lo que implica que, incluso un estudiante, él ya era un duelista activo y experimentado. Incluso ya tenía suficiente habilidad y experiencia en magia marcial a la edad de 15 años, que logró mantenerse firme en el duelo a tres bandas entre él, Albus y Gellert Grindelwald cuando eran adolescentes, los cuales se convertirían en dos de ellos. los magos más poderosos que jamás hayan existido. Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, derrotó a Augustus Rookwood y emergió como uno de los sobrevivientes *'Legeremancia' (posiblemente): Harry una vez lo describió con la misma mirada penetrante que su hermano. Teniendo en cuenta que Albus usualmente tenía este aspecto cuando realiza Legeremancia, es posible que Aberforth hiciera lo mismo. Relaciones Padres thumb|150px|left|Percival Dumbledore, su padrethumb|150px|Kendra Dumbledore, su madre La relación de Aberforth con sus padres no es muy conocida. Su padre fue encarcelado en Azkaban después de que usó hechizos ilegales contra tres niños Muggle que atacaron a Ariana. Debido a esto, es probable que, al igual que Albus, Aberforth no tuviera en alta estima a Percival. Su madre fue descrita como una buena mujer, y es posible que ella y Aberforth tuvieran una buena relación; sin embargo, Ariana mató accidentalmente a Kendra. Aberforth estaba devastado por su muerte. Ariana Dumbledore thumb|200px|Ariana en el retrato de Aberforth Aberforth Dumbledore era el hermano mayor de Ariana Dumbledore. Ella parecía haberlo preferido a él en lugar de a su hermano mayor, Albus Dumbledore. Después de su ataque, Aberforth fue la única que pudo calmarla cuando se enfureció, algo que incluso su madre no siempre pudo lograr. Los dos a menudo alimentan cabras juntas en su tiempo libre. Aberforth no estaba presente cuando Ariana perdió el control de su Magia y accidentalmente mató a su madre. Él creía que habría sido capaz de prevenir la muerte de su madre. Después del desafortunado incidente, quiso hacerse cargo de Ariana, pero su hermano mayor Albus insistió en que Aberforth completara su educación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería primero. Poco después, Albus se hizo amigo de Gellert Grindelwald, y Aberforth intervino cuando comenzaron a hacer planes para la dominación de los magos sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre y muggles, señalando que Ariana no estaba en condiciones de ser remolcada junto con ellos. Esto resultó en un Duelo triple Duelo en el Valle de Godric entre los hermanos de Ariana y Grindelwald. Ariana intentó interferir, y ella murió inadvertidamente, lo que devastó a Aberforth y provocó una interminable brecha entre él y Albus. Se desconoce quién lanzó el hechizo que condujo a su muerte. En el funeral de Ariana, Aberforth le rompió la nariz a su hermano y le gritó que su muerte había sido su culpa. Mucho después de la muerte de Ariana, Aberforth continuó manteniendo un Retrato de su difunta hermana en el Cabeza de Puerco, simbolizando su afecto por ella. Ocultaba un pasaje secreto a la Sala de los Menesteres en Castillo de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore thumb|left|Albus Dumbledore, su hermano Aberforth y su hermano tuvieron una relación tensa, a menudo áspera, la mayor parte de sus vidas. Aberforth estaba resentido y amargado por el hecho de que vivía bajo la sombra de Albus debido a las capacidades mágicas superiores de éste y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando a su hermana menor enferma, Ariana. Después de la muerte de Kendra Dumbledore, dejaron a Albus para cuidar a su hermano y hermana y los dos permanecieron tan tensos como siempre, mientras que Albus insistía en que Aberfoth completara su educación, a Aberfoth no le gustaba la forma en que Albus trataba a Ariana. Cuando Albus y su amigo, Gellert Grindelwald, comenzaron a planear una revolución, Aberforth y Albus se distanciaron aún más ya que Aberfoth estaba disgustado por las ambiciones de su hermano mayor y esto pronto se intensifica hasta el punto de que Aberfoth enfrentó enojado a Albus y le dijo sin rodeos que Ariana no estaría acompañándolo y sus planes son imposibles, lo que resultó en que Grindelwald iniciara un duelo que resultó en la muerte de Ariana, lo que finalmente causó que Albus y Aberforth se distanciaran por completo, ya que Aberfoth sintió ira extrema hacia Albus y lo culpó por la muerte de Ariana , gritándole en el funeral de Ariana y rompiéndole la nariz. En sus últimos años, Albus se convirtió en el más longevo y más conocido Director de Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y fue considerado ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Durante esta vez, los dos tuvieron relativamente poco contacto, aunque Aberforth y Albus habían logrado establecer una relación cordial según Elphias Doge y Aberfoth se unió a la Orden del Fénix original durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, y asistió al funeral de su hermano en 1997. Aunque aún resentía amargamente a Albus, incluso después de la muerte de su hermano mayor, Aberforth finalmente perdonó a su difunto hermano después de que Harry le explicara que Albus bebía la poción de la Cueva del Horrocrux, y luchó en la defensa de la escuela de su hermano. Fue el primero de los residentes de Hogsmeade en hacerlo. Aunque Albus inicialmente estaba resentido con Aberforth por arrastrarlo de la fama y la gloria con la responsabilidad de ser el jefe de la familia, Albus amaba profundamente a su hermano y llegó a respetarlo y admirarlo enormemente por su devoción a Ariana. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Albus sentía tristeza por su distanciamiento con su hermano menor, nunca intentó cambiar las opiniones de Aberfoth sobre él, probablemente cuando reconoció que merecía el resentimiento de Aberfoth y lo aceptó como castigo por su parte en la trágica muerte de Ariana. Pero tenía un deseo de reconciliarse con Aberfoth, ya que cada vez que miraba el Espejo de Oesed, veía a Aberfoth reconciliado con él. Geller Grindelwald thumb|200px|Gellert Grindelwald A Aberforth le disgustaba inmensamente Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald era el amigo de Albus después del Hogwarts. Mientras Aberforth se ocupaba de Ariana, Albus y Grindelwald planeaban esclavizar a los Muggles. Como los dos niños planeaban viajar por el mundo, también planearon llevar a Ariana con ellos. Aberforth se opuso a ellos, diciéndoles que estaban siendo irresponsables y que él podría encargarse de Ariana una vez más. Grindelwald se enojó mucho y usó la Maldición Cruciatus en Aberforth; Albus luego defendió a su hermano y los tres muchachos comenzaron a batirse en duelo. Ninguno de los tres supo quién había lanzado el hechizo fatal, pero al final del duelo, Ariana yacía muerta en el suelo. Grindelwald huyó de inmediato del país; los dos hermanos vivieron el resto de sus vidas con el temor de que "ellos" habían lanzado la maldición que mató a su hermana. Aberforth retuvo sentimientos amargos hacia Grindelwald durante muchos años después de su fatídico encuentro, y cuando contó los acontecimientos que llevaron a la muerte de su hermana, Harry notó la expresión "positivamente peligrosa" que apareció en su rostro cuando se mencionó el nombre de Grindelwald. Harry Potter thumb|left|200px|Harry Potter Aberforth se hizo amigo de Harry Potter antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Aberforth había ayudado previamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras estaban capturados por Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortifagos en Malfoy Manor. La posesión de uno de los espejos bidireccionales de Aberforth se convirtió en una gran ayuda para Harry y sus acompañantes. Se puede decir que si Aberforth no tenía el espejo y no había enviado a Dobby a la ayuda del Trío, entonces Harry y sus amigos probablemente habrían muerto en la Mansión Malfoy. Aberforth narró a Harry la historia de su vida temprana. Harry se apiadó de él, y casi se sintió desolado cuando lo escuchó todo. Harry también discutió con Aberforth cuando le dijo a Harry que dejara Hogsmeade, para poder salvar su propia piel. Sin embargo, más tarde ambos lucharon en la Batalla de Hogwarts y sobrevivieron a la guerra. Es concebible que permanecieran en contacto después. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger thumb|243x243px|[[Ronald Weasley|Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger]] Aberforth conoció a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en 1998, antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Como Ron y Hermione eran amigos de Harry, visitaron Hogsmeade para ingresar a Hogwarts. Aberforth los ayudó, mientras les contaba la historia de su vida familiar. Ron y Hermione estaban asombrados y simpatizaban con su difícil situación. Más tarde lucharon en la Batalla de Hogwarts con Aberforth y todos sobrevivieron a la guerra. Es posible que hayan seguido en contacto más tarde. Dobby thumb|left|200px|Dobby, el elfo En el transcurso de su empleo en Hogwarts, Dobby, un Elfo doméstico, se hizo amigo íntimo de Aberforth y pasó mucho tiempo en la casa de Aberforth en Hogsmeade, yendo y viniendo de la escuela a través de un túnel secreto Como Aberforth era una persona vieja y gruñona, no tenía una buena relación con mucha gente. Sin embargo, Aberforth mismo declaró que le gustaba Dobby y estaba triste por su muerte. En 1998, Harry Potter y sus amigos fueron capturados por Carroñeros y encarcelados en la bodega de la Mansión Malfoy. Harry pidió ayuda mientras miraba un espejo doble; Aberforth tenía el otro espejo. Envió a Dobby para rescatarlos; el elfo doméstico lo hizo, pero fue asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange. Orden del Fénix 200px|thumb|La [[Orden del Fénix]] Aunque tenía una buena relación con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Aberforth fue descrito como un "tipo extraño" por Alastor Moody. También luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts en 1998. Aberforth parecía conocer a Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Fred y George Weasley. Vio a Lupin pelear con Antonin Dolohov y se lo dijo a Tonks. Vió a muchos aliados de la Orden durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando muchas personas ingresaban en la Hogwarts a través de un retrato en una habitación de su pub. Aberforth tiene una relación mixta con Mundungus Fletcher. Mientras Aberforth prohibió la vida de Mundungus desde el bar por ofenderlo, los dos permanecieron en contacto, con Mundungus vendiendo bienes robados a Aberforth. No parecía tener una opinión muy buena de Elphias Doge por su héroe adorando a Albus tanto como estudiantes como más tarde en la vida. Etimología En galés, Aberforth significa "del río". MuggleNet: Name Origins Dumbledore es el nombre en inglés antiguo para "abejorro" ". Al desglosar la etimología de Dumbledore, dora es la palabra en inglés antiguo para abejorro, que se convirtió en dore o dorre en inglés medio. También en inglés antiguo Aber significa "la desembocadura del río", y se parecería a Æbber cuando está escrito en inglés antiguo. Ver Æbbercurnig aquí. Detrás de las escenas thumb|250px|Aberforth en LEGO Harry Potter *Aberforth aparece brevemente en } interpretado por Jim McManus y es retratado por Ciarán Hinds en en la última película del . *Aunque en los libros su Patronus es una cabra, en produce un Patronus no corpóreo mientras se defiende de cientos de Dementores. *El personaje apareció por primera vez como el posadero de Cabeza de Puerco en "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix", aunque no fue revelado como Aberforth en los libros hasta la última entrega. Muchos fanáticos, sin embargo, hicieron la conexión a través de los consejos provistos. Cuando se le preguntó sobre los diversos consejos, la autora de los libros J. K. Rowling al principio dijo tímidamente "Estaba bastante orgullosa de esa pista", pero luego admitió "Bueno, sí, obviamente". Edinburgh Book Festival Interview *En una entrevista de 2005, cuando se le preguntó quién era su miembro favorito de la Orden del Fénix, JK Rowling declaró que "... hay un miembro de la Orden del Fénix que aún no se ha conocido adecuadamente y lo harán, así, sabes que son miembros, pero aún no los has conocido correctamente y los conocerás en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, así que estoy deseando que llegue ese momento ". Es probable que Rowling se estuviera refiriendo a Aberforth, ya que los lectores lo "conocieron" como el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco, pero en ese momento todavía no lo conocían por lo que él era. Edinburgh "cub reporter" Press Conference, available via Accio Quote! *En respuesta al comentario del usuario de Twitter Tasha Florentz-Clift's comment ""It does not do to dwell on goats and forget to live." J.K. @jk_rowling #AddGoatRuinAQuote"(no conviene ocuparse en las cabras y olvidarse de vivir, JK Rowling declaró ""That just turns Albus's motto into Aberforth's."(Eso solo convierte el lema de Albus en el de Aberforth). Apariciones *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' *''Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo'' (real) Notas y referencias ca:Aberforth Dumbledore de:Aberforth Dumbledore en:Aberforth Dumbledore et:Aberforth Dumbledore fi:Aberforth Dumbledore fr:Abelforth Dumbledore it:Aberforth Silente ja:アバーフォース・ダンブルドア nl:Desiderius Perkamentus pl:Aberforth Dumbledore ru:Аберфорт Дамблдор uk:Еберфорс Дамблдор Categoría:Nacidos en 1884 Categoría:Primera Orden del Fénix Categoría:Participantes de la Batalla de Hogwarts Categoría:Víctimas de la maldición Cruciatus Categoría:Estudiantes de Hogwarts Aberforth Aberforth Dumbledore Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Magos Categoría:Asistentes al funeral de Dumbledore Categoría:Aliados de la Orden del Fénix Categoría:Solteros Categoría:Participantes en batallas Categoría:Enemigos de Albus Dumbledore Aberforth Dumbledore Categoría:Huérfanos